


Golden

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Brudick - Freeform, M/M, PWP, brucedick - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 布鲁斯因为车的原因报了两次警，两次都遇到了格雷森警官，那么他们为什么不出来约一下呢？





	

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是看了古罗马黄金乳贴才写的然而完全不知道乳贴的剧情他妈的加在哪个地方合适  
> 于是变成了这样  
> 普通人AU，PWP，严重OOC，人物走形  
> 小警察和大富豪的故事

布鲁斯的轮胎再一次被偷了。  
杰森表示不是我你不要看我，我才没想吸引你的注意力，根本就是你把兰博基尼停在犯罪巷才导致你的车轱辘被偷的，和我没有任何关系。  
于是好市民布鲁斯报了警，等警察过来查看现场。他是不差几个轮胎，但是四个全被偷了，这让他有点生气。钱无所谓，他有钱，但是小偷不能姑息。  
很快警察就来了，勘察现场，做笔录，布鲁斯注意到其中一个警察的长相……太好看了，好看到他移不开视线，盯着他的侧脸和屁股看了好半天。  
“好了，韦恩先生，我们会尽快搜捕小偷的。”他的胸牌上写着“格雷森”，“电话号码留一下，我们会第一时间通知你的。”  
第二次见到格雷森是一周之后，他在去公司的路上车子的变速箱突然出问题了。他拼命踩刹车，车子终于有惊无险地停下来了，但还是一头撞上了路边的消防栓，消防栓滋出了两层楼高的水柱，而布鲁斯车里的安全气囊都弹了出来。  
“哇，韦恩先生。”这次来的警察还是格雷森。“你的车可真是多灾多难啊。”  
——是啊，打官司可麻烦了，虽然不用我亲自动手。  
“消防栓的维修费我会出的。”  
“我帮你联系消防局，像你这样的好市民真不多见了。”格雷森做着记录。“车子我们要拖走检查，之后会还给你。”他一边记录一边不时抬头看看他，那双天空一样的蓝眼睛里带着闪光和笑意。  
“呃……格雷森警官。”  
“嗯？”  
“你什么时候休息？”  
格雷森眨眨眼睛，笑了出来。  
“我还以为你要再等下一次报警才会约我。”

 

布鲁斯从来都是情场好手，他多金帅气又迷人，富有魅力和绅士风度，所以尽管他花边新闻不断，也总有美人迷上他。  
杰森评价布鲁斯“除了没始乱终弃他什么都做过了”，顺便看了一眼布鲁斯和前女友的私生子。  
“干嘛，陶德。”  
“没啥，就觉得你和你爸一点都不像。”  
嗯，布鲁斯和很多人有过绯闻暧昧过上过床，还谈过两次真爱，还从天而降了个十岁的儿子，但至少他从不始乱终弃。  
目前达米安还没有发现自己父亲正在和小警察约会。  
“我还以为你是一直在看车，后来我才发现你一直在看我。”  
“警察的眼睛都这么敏锐吗？”  
“嗯哼，或许我更敏锐一些？”  
他全名叫理查德·格雷森，他执意要布鲁斯叫他迪克。现在他正和迪克坐在露天咖啡厅的阳伞下面，两个人闲聊着。迪克的目光很温柔，尽管他现在是一副慵懒的样子，撑着头和布鲁斯聊天。  
“……所以说，之后呢？”  
“之后我当然就……拒绝她了。”他嘻嘻笑起来。“我说‘我已经有约会啦’，她问我‘她好看吗’，我说挺好看的，身高一米八八。”  
布鲁斯当天回来的时候通知阿尔弗雷德他会带人回家过夜，老管家也转告了三位少爷，等到傍晚他回来的时候三个儿子当场就愣住了。  
“……哦，我的天，布鲁斯老爷。”  
“……老头子，我以为你……只喜欢美女……”  
达米安瞪着眼睛开始思索他该怎么办，韦恩家不能在他这里绝后啊。  
唯一欢呼的只有提姆。“理查德·格雷森！”他举起双手欢呼到。“我记得你！我从小就看你们的空中飞人表演！”  
——走点心，好吗，鸟宝宝。  
例行的，布鲁斯和迪克在单独的餐厅吃浪漫的烛光晚餐，少爷们在另一个餐厅。达米安想去偷窥，不过被杰森拉住了。作为已经看惯了这种事情的人，杰森表示你不要太关心你爸的私生活，毕竟自从你来了之后他就没带女人回来过，我觉得这次他大概是憋疯了。  
“我们之后呢？”迪克晃了晃杯里剩余的红酒。“我可不能回去了。”  
“我也没打算让你回去。”  
“正好，我也没打算回去。”

 

布鲁斯见过的美人太多的。魅惑的，清纯的，冷艳的，高贵的，各种各样，他都见过。迪克是个男人，黑发，蓝眼，蜜色皮肤，只是看着他就觉得很好看，而脱下他的衣服后，他更是惊叹于迪克身体的完美。  
“你有在健身？”  
“为了追小偷。”迪克勾住他的脖子，贴近他让他抚摸自己的身体，还把他的手按在自己挺翘的臀部上。“比如偷轮胎的小偷。”  
——谢谢杰森没来偷听，不然他可得生气了。  
“你打算怎么做？”  
“听你的。”  
迪克用力把布鲁斯拉到床上，双腿缠上他的腰。布鲁斯发现他的身体很柔软，提姆说他以前是空中飞人，或许他现在也在联系那些技巧。  
“你可真柔软。”  
“相信我，你会喜欢我这样的。”  
和往常的每一次都一样，他们接吻，布鲁斯亲吻他的身体，蜜色、结实的身体，比例完美，他看起来不只是色情，也很美丽。  
“嗯……嗯，布鲁斯……”  
“你喜欢被舔乳头，这可不常见。”  
“嗯哼……男人和男人的敏感之处也有不一样的地方。”迪克蹭了蹭布鲁斯。“继续……你可以咬一咬。”  
布鲁斯不讨厌做温柔的前戏。迪克很棒，声音很好听，也很性感，很明显他也有些经验。这样很好，成年人之间的事情，他们心照不宣，可以度过一个很棒的晚上。  
“你和别的男人做过吗？”  
“嗯……和我的蓝色按摩棒算吗？”  
“你自己这么做？”  
“现在还有几个男人不想去体会前列腺高潮呢？”  
也许布鲁斯这个岁数的人不会尝试了，不过迪克这样的年轻人很享受，所以他也接受和男人做爱——或者他本来就是个双性恋呢？  
“你很会放松身体。”布鲁斯给他做扩张，迪克的身体很快就放松了，他很快就用三根手指扩开了后穴。“你的身体很棒。”  
“毕竟也不是第一次有什么东西进来了。”  
“如果是人呢？”  
迪克回头冲他飞了个媚眼：“你是第一个。”  
“我越来越喜欢你了。”布鲁斯亲吻他的后背，迪克身体的线条柔韧好看，匀称而充满力量。“准备好了吗？”  
“随时恭候您的光临。”他摇了摇屁股，用湿漉漉的眼睛看他——就像达米安的狗，提图斯，想要东西吃的时候摆出的最可爱的表情。  
布鲁斯感觉自己心里咯噔了一下。  
他慢慢进入迪克的身体，他的身体很放松，后穴一次性就吞下了他的阴茎。迪克的声音比较清脆，音调比较高，他要不说自己快三十岁了布鲁斯还以为他刚二十岁。  
现在这个好听的声音正因为他的进入而发出绵长的呻吟，很色情，带着愉悦，还不忘哼哼两句撒娇，他果然知道该怎么取悦一个男人。  
“和很多女人做过？”  
“漂亮大胸红发姑娘……嗯哈……啊，布鲁斯……嗯……”他把身体趴得更低，屁股抬得更高，布鲁斯在他的身体里进出的越来越顺畅。“呜嗯！啊啊！布鲁斯！哈啊！就是那里……啊，你顶到了……呜……”  
“那对男人呢？”  
“啊啊，好棒，呜……男人啊……”迪克装作想了想，双手放在胸前揉捏自己的乳头。“啊，啊——好舒服，啊，啊……布鲁斯……”  
“你还没回答我呢。”  
“黑头发，蓝眼睛的。”迪克感受着体内被顶撞前列腺的愉悦，双手揉捏着乳头。“喜欢……哈啊，哈啊，布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”  
“你好像在偷偷玩你自己。”布鲁斯把他的一条腿拉开，扛在自己肩上。“这个姿势也没问题？你的身体可真是令人惊叹。”  
“呜啊！呜……慢点……”这一拉扯让他差点摔倒，布鲁斯开始亲吻他的后背，亲吻他的腰，双手在他的皮肤上游走抚摸，揉捏他挺翘的臀部。  
“你的屁股一定是警局第一翘的。”  
“你还真说对了。”迪克咯咯笑着。“有很多……嗯……男同性恋，会来找我要电话号码。”  
“可你只约红发姑娘。”  
“还有你。”  
“你可真会说话。”  
“嗯哼，床上的深情，大人们都懂。”  
布鲁斯在他的尾骨上吻了一下，把他翻过来，用手抚摸他的大腿，腹肌，胸膛，用手掌揉搓他的乳头，下身不紧不慢干着迪克的后穴。  
“你可真是个温柔的男人，布鲁斯。”  
“绅士风度，大家都这么说。”  
“可是我喜欢狂野一点的。”迪克抱住他的脖子，凑到他的耳边轻声说。“狂野一点，看你能不能把我干到浪叫。”  
“这种愿望我肯定会满足你。”布鲁斯抱住他，和他接吻，迪克的腿再次缠上他的腰，他能感觉到后穴的撞击力度越来越大，越来越厉害，操得越来越深。  
“呜呜……哈啊，哈啊，啊，布鲁斯……哈啊，啊啊……”他不再发出那种完美的呻吟声，而是喘息，叫着布鲁斯的名字喘息着，身体颤抖，双腿夹得更紧。“啊……啊啊啊——布鲁斯！布鲁斯——呜嗯嗯——啊，啊啊，好棒……好棒，呜呜——”  
“我觉得我应该比你的蓝色按摩棒表现好。”  
“是的，是的，你最好，你是最好的——呃啊！呜呜——天啊，好棒！布鲁斯！布鲁斯——好棒啊！”  
布鲁斯凶狠地操干着迪克，他蜜色的皮肤上起了一层薄汗，用手抹过，他的身体看上去就像蜂蜜一样甜美。迪克弓着身子大声哭叫着，生理性泪水开始从眼睛里落下来，浓密的睫毛一眨，他的眼睛里就像有星星一样，闪耀着光芒。  
黑发，蓝眼，蜜色的皮肤。  
布鲁斯抱住他，顶得更深，他的后背被迪克抓出抓痕，但他的声音听上去愉悦又动听。  
翘臀，长腿，完美的身材。  
他用双手开会抚摸迪克的胸膛，揉搓他的乳头，迪克挺起身子，把胸口往前送，送到布鲁斯的掌心里，用那双没有人能抵挡得住的眼神看着他。  
梦幻一样，湿漉漉的，宝石一样的蓝眼睛，星星一般闪耀，又像小狗一样可爱。  
“……你真的很美，美到惊心动魄。”  
布鲁斯抚摸他的脸颊，俯下身，和他深吻。迪克很美，他必须承认，这个和他一夜情的小警察的美丽超越性别。  
“迪克……我不会再太温柔了。”他轻啄了下迪克的额头。“虽然我想对你温柔一点。”  
“啊啊啊——你——太激烈了！”突如其来，他没想到布鲁斯还能更快地操他。“啊啊啊！布鲁斯！啊啊——好快！好快！呜啊啊——哈啊，干我！干死我！呜嗯……呜……呜呜呜——”  
“哭出来，叫出来，我知道你还能更淫荡一些。”布鲁斯用手摸着他湿漉漉的皮肤，抓着他的腰，用力操干。“迪克，叫得再大声点。”  
“布鲁斯！布鲁斯！布鲁斯干我！快干我！呜啊啊啊——干死我了！好棒！好棒——啊啊，好棒！你的老二舒服死了！爽死了！呜呜……”  
——对，就是这样，这种激烈的，野性的，畅快淋漓的性爱。抚摸他的皮肤，干他的后穴，他可以扔掉那根按摩棒了，这根才是最棒的。  
“我喜欢！哈啊啊——我喜欢你！呜呜……喜欢，啊啊，喜欢你，喜欢你——啊啊啊！呜啊啊啊啊——”  
迪克的身体抽搐着，他大声哭喊着，用手捧住布鲁斯的脸，用力吻上去，然后大叫着被干到前列腺高潮，大量前液流出来，流过他的腹部，流到床单上，洇湿了一大片。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“……超级棒。”迪克露出一个疲惫但满足的笑容。“这是我做的最爽的一次。”  
“那么我继续了。”布鲁斯亲了亲他的小腿。“你也还没射呢。”  
“继续吧。”迪克挪了挪身子。“就太温柔了，布鲁斯。”

 

第二天清晨布鲁斯像往常那样送床伴离开，迪克走的时候发现达米安在门缝里偷偷看他，冲他笑了笑，挥了挥手，下楼去了。  
“我送你回家，还是？”  
“回家。”迪克坐进车里。“我今天也休息。”  
在那之后他们再也没有联系过。布鲁斯也没再带回家床伴。韦恩集团和汽车厂商打了场官司，消防队修好了滋水的消防栓，布鲁斯的法拉利从交警队拖了回来，换上了新轮胎。生活继续着，在那之后他们再也没有见过面。  
“韦恩先生。”这天一个姑娘打来了电话。“您失窃的物品找到了，请来认领一下吧。”  
布鲁斯思考了好久他到底失窃了啥，到了警局他才想起来两个月前他的法拉利被偷了四个轮胎。  
现在这四个轮胎正放在证物室，窃贼被关进了拘留牢房等待审判。迪克站在轮胎旁边，有点伤脑筋的看着四个轮胎。  
“你在想什么？”  
“我在想要不要拿走一个当纪念。”迪克试着搬起来一个轮胎。“哎哟可真够重的。”  
“我需要把他们都搬走吗？”  
“很遗憾，是的，我们不能帮你们处理这些失窃的物品。”  
“……我真的很想说就在这儿吧，你不是还想要一个吗？”  
“现在我不想了，太沉了。我帮你搬好了，我希望你的车放的下。”  
布鲁斯心想今天开了辆商务车来真是太好了。  
把轮胎放进车厢，布鲁斯看着一身脏兮兮，额头上还冒了汗的迪克，笑了起来。  
“你什么时候下班？”  
“还有半个小时。”  
“今天要去我家吗？”  
“我好几个月没再做过了，按摩棒都扔了，你这次得温柔点。”  
“我想和你谈谈以后的事。”  
迪克愣住了。  
“我们……也就是有过一次，正常的成年人的一夜情。”  
“我可没听过一夜情有说喜欢别人的。”  
迪克盯着他，什么都没说。  
“要不要去我那里？”布鲁斯又问了一次。  
“……隔了那么久，你才问我这句。”  
“我之前只是抱有怀疑态度……现在我确定了，迪克。”  
“……你真讨厌。”他哼哼的像蚊子，往前挪了一步，布鲁斯把他拉进怀里，他往布鲁斯的大衣里面钻。“我是不是可以确定我不是一厢情愿？”  
“嗯。”  
“你不会也是只喜欢我的屁股吧？”  
“不会。”  
“也不是只喜欢我的脸。”  
“不，虽然我的确挺喜欢。”  
“我真是想不出你为什么会喜欢我。”  
大概是一见钟情吧。  
当然布鲁斯是不会说的。迪克也一样。

 

韦恩家的男孩子们第一次见布鲁斯带同一个人第二次来家里过夜，而且还是和他们在一起吃饭而不是去过浪漫的二人世界。  
“孩子们，我得正式向你们介绍一下。”布鲁斯把餐巾展开。“这是迪克·格雷森，我的……恋人。”  
他犹豫了一下没用男朋友这个词，然而阿尔弗雷德已经打碎了一个盘子，达米安的叉子掉在了地上，杰森长大了嘴巴，只有提姆在欢呼能常见到飞翔的格雷森了。  
——噢，闭嘴吧，鸟宝宝，你的偶像估摸着很快就要和你爸同居了。

 

“我捡到一个东西。”  
“啥玩意儿？”  
达米安把手里金色的东西放在杰森面前。  
“是金的，纯度挺高，挺软的。”  
杰森好好看了看，又翻过来看了看，起身跑上楼去。  
“嘿！陶德！”  
“我去找你爸！”杰森说。“还有，以后不要乱捡东西。”  
“哈？”

 

“布鲁斯，昨天的乳贴找不到了。”  
“你很喜欢？”  
“不是，纯金的啊！好贵啊！那是纯金啊！”  
“无所谓，在你身上好看就够了。金色和你的皮肤很搭，看上去很漂亮。”  
杰森开门塞了个脑袋进来，把纯金的乳贴丢了进去。  
“老头子，你儿子捡到了这玩意儿，请不要污染他纯洁的心灵，尽管他是个该死的小恶魔。”

 

而至于达米安无意中翻出一张布鲁斯在背面写着克列奥帕特拉的照片，正面是用纯金和金箔装饰的迪克的秘密照片的事，已经是很久以后了。


End file.
